Linaje Extinto Gerenador Deku!
by El Destripador65
Summary: Este fic contendrá limo, acción, gore un poco, escenas gráficamente explícitas y harem, tengo mucho tiempo sin escribir nada así que si ven horrores ortográficos no es mi culpa, es del cha cha cha XD, espero disfruten


**Linaje Extinto Generador Deku! **

**Muy buenas gente se que me he perdido por demasiado tiempo y que no debería estar haciendo esto porque debería de actualizar el primer fic que tengo el cual ya lleva mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero esta idea la he tenido rondando en mi cabeza y no me deja en paz así que dije ¿porque no darle una oportunidad? Así que aquí estoy creando y fic que seguro les va a encantar ya que de esta clase hay muy pocos, es decir e visto fics en los que Izuku es un inventor/héroe sin poderes otros en los que tiene más de uno etc, saben yo siempre me pregunté cómo Izuku sobrevivía a las constantes explosiones a las que lo sometía bakugo a diario y todos saben que el nunca se limitaba todo por su estúpido complejo de superioridad así que como mínimo Izuku debería al menos quedar lisiado por eso pero es algo que nunca pasó y es lo que nunca pude entender, otra cosa que no entendí fue que en esta cuarta entrega de la serie se supone que el poder de Eri debería de curar a Izuku por completo no? Se suponía que eso debería pasar ya que para evitar el latigazo negativo de dicha habilidad el tuvo que ir al 100% y aún así no fue suficiente…..**

**Sin duda muchas veces me dejo llevar por el asunto así que sin mas ceremonias comenzamos! **

**Nota: Ni Boku no Hero ni ningún elemento de Generador Rex me pertenecen.**

_**El despertar de lo antiguo**_

_Hace mucho tiempo la humanidad vivía una época muy oscura debido a uno seré llamados E.V.O.S que no eran nada más y nada menos que los mismos humanos y animales del mundo que habían mutado debido a unos micro-biorganismos llamados Nanites que se salieron de control en unos laboratorios de E.E.U.U y casi destruyeron la humanidad. _

_Pero como siempre, cuando un gran mal se levanta un héroe tiene que aparecer y así fue como se dio a luz la leyenda de Rex Zalazar hijo segundo de dos grandes científicos Rafael y Violeta Zalazar quienes antes del evento Nanite estaban disputando en cómo se iban a usar los Nanites y en un desafortunado accidente Rex quedó gravemente herido así que entre sus padres y sus amigos científicos inyectaron a Rex con un lote programado de Nanites para salvarle la vida y momentos después sucedió la explosión masiva de Nanites que llevó al mundo a un estado post apocalíptico. _

_Poco tiempos después y gracias a sus habilidades obtenidas por los Nanites ingresó a una agencia del gobierno que buscaba terminar con los problemas que provocaron los Nanites, así que con ayuda del agente seis, la doctora Holiday y su compañero primate bobo lucharon contra las más grande amenazas y finalmente pudieron revertir los efectos de los Nanites en todo el mundo y eliminarlos… o eso pensaron… _

_Después de esos días oscuros la humanidad volvió a florecer sin vestigios de los Nanites a tal punto en que fueron olvidados hasta en los libros de historia, con el tiempo pasaron los años y siglos hasta que volvió a pasar otro evento increíble en las historia de la humanidad y es que un día nació un niño que brillaba como si fuera bendecido por los mismos dioses y después de ese día la humanidad comenzó a obtener diferentes habilidades a las que llamaron don, desde poder hacerse invisibles hasta tener rasgos animales, una variedad increíble de habilidades que la humanidad desarrolló que no tardaron las persona con malas intenciones a usarlos para el mal y así surgió la era heroica donde comenzaron a aparecer héroes para hacerle frente al mal y uno destacó entre todos, el héroe número uno All Might! _

All Might era el héroe al que todo niño aspiraba a ser, pero había uno en particular que realmente deseaba llegar a ser como el, muy a pesar que el doctor en turno le dijo que no tenía don alguno y muy cruelmente le dijo que nunca podría ser un héroe dejándolo en estado de shock mientra su madre en llantos lo abrazaba y le pedía perdón por no poder heredarle su don el cual era una muy débil habilidad de telequinesis.

Horas más tarde se podía ver al niño con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos mientras veía por encima ves un video antiguo de como All Might salvaba a una personas en un accidente que hubiera sido más trágico si el no se hubiera hecho presente, su madre Inko Midoria lo miraba con preocupación mientras Izuku volvía a reproducir el video, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Izuku paro el video e hizo zoom hacia los ojos de All Might y en ellos pudo ver la determinación un héroe, una determinación que lo contagio y lo hizo parar de llorar.

Así que dándose la vuelta y con la misma determinación que brillaba en los ojos de All Might y una sonrisa Izuku sorprendió a su madre.

¡Mamá voy a ser un héroe igual que All Might! - exclamó con una determinación tan fuerte que sacudió a su propia madre que con vos temblorosa y con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos respondió.

Pp peero hijjo, e el dd doctor dijo q que n no tenías d d don- ante la respuesta de su propia madre algo en Izuku se rompió y su mirada por un momento se apago mientras agachaba la cabeza y su cabello cubría sus ojos, apretó los puños y comenzó a temblar, sin saberlo algo más antiguo y poderoso volvía a cobrar vida lentamente, micro-biorganismos que estuvo dormido por muchos siglos esperando encontrar a alguien digno de ser su siguiente portador después de que el último complicó con su meta y sueño, y justo cuando su preocupada madre se iba a disculpar por ello el brillo en los ojos de Izuku volvió y un pequeño rayo cruzó por ellos sin que su madre lo viera pues tenía los ojos tapados por su cabellos.

Madre- dijo suavemente sin levantar la mirada mientra su cuerpo dejaba de temblar- yo voy a ser un héroe mama- continuo mientras lentamente levantaba la cabeza- y no cualquier héroe- dijo mientra miraba directamente a los ojos de su madre quien nuevamente se sacudió ante la determinación que ahora brillaba en los ojos de su hijo pues era más poderosa que antes y sin duda nunca antes había visto tanta determinación en ninguna persona por lo que verlo en los ojos de su propio hijo sin duda la sacudió enormemente y se sorprendió aun más cuando su mirada brillo y levantó el puño fuertemente apretado (con la fuerza de un niño de cinco años) y dijo-¡Yo voy a ser el mejor héroe de todos con o sin do

! - grito con total determinación - solo quiero saber si puedo contar con tu apoyo mamá- dijo mientras abría el puño para que su madre tomara su mano- sin tu ayuda no podré ser el heroe que quiero ser así que puedes ayudarme mamá? A cumplir mi sueño? - preguntó a su madre que temblorosamente se acercó a su hijo con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos al ver el deseo tan fuerte de su hijo de convertirse en héroe y no cualquiera sino el mejor solo pudo abrazarlo fuertemente y responder.

¡Claro que sí hijo! ¡Claro que te ayudaré a convertite en el mejor héroe incluso si no tienes don! ¡Te lo prometo! - para ella la respuesta era más que clara tenía que ayudar a su hijo para que alcanzará su sueño incluso si tenía que mover sielo y tierra para lograrlo después de todo… Es su deber como madre…

Izuku por otro lado también abrazo fuertemente a su madre con una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos pensando en el futuro brillante que veía venir y sin saberlo el micro-biorganismos palpitaba ansiosamente en espera del día en que finalmente su actual anfitrión pudiera estar al 100% pues en este momento no podría así que apagandose ligeramente y dando ligeras descargas de energía para que su anfitrión se acostumbre a él con el tiempo volvió a dormir para esperar el momento adecuado…

Después de ese memorable momento de madre-hijo, Inko Midoria complio con su promesa así que al siguiente día comenzó a buscar entre las cosas viejas que tenían ella y su esposo guardadas pues según recordaba su esposo era un fanático de la artes marciales asi aque tenía muchas guías y folletos de diferentes tipos y formas de artes marciales que sin duda le servirían a su hijo además de alguna herramientas para practicar dichas artes.

Así que una ves la encontró comenzó a orientar lo mejor que pudo a su hijo e incluso ella misma se sometió a los ejercicios básicos para poder ayudarlo, sobra decir que en los primeros 2 meses de práctica ya había bajado una considerable cantidad de peso recuperando poco a poco su antigua figura mientras que su hijo se fortalecía cada día más y más lo cual era sorprendente pues en la primera semana de entrenamiento ninguno de los dos podía seguir el ritmo del entrenamiento pues el era muy joven y ella pues tenía demaciados kilos demás por lo que ya era algo que no le sorprendía dado a lo estrictos que eran dichos ejercicios, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que a la siguiente semana su hijo demostrando una vez más su determinación logro completar exitosamente el plan de ejercicios del manual sin mucha dificultad demostrando más resistencia física que la semana anterior (sin saber que dicha resistencia se debía a la energía que el único Nanite que existe comenzaba lentamente a adaptarse con el cuerpo y la mente de su anfitrión fortaleciendo lo de manera constante), así que decidiendo que no se quedaría atrás se esforzó aún más para alcanzar a su hijo y así pasaron los días, meses y años, claro que tenían que seguir con su vida cotidiana y gracias a la cantidad de dinero que su esposo les había dejado en el banco no tenía que preocuparse mucho por buscar trabajo, si bien no eran millonarios tampoco tenían de qué preocuparse mucho por ello así que pudo consentrarce en el entrenamiento de ella y su hijo.

Apesar que su hijo recibia bulling en su escuela por ser sin don (algo que ella sí sabía pero no sabía quién era el que le hacía bulling… tos, tos, bakugo, tos, tos) se alegro al saber que no dejo que eso lo afectará y se alegró que Apesar de que ya sabía como defenderse y que también era físicamente más fuerte que cualquiera de su clase nunca uso lo aprendido para arremeter contra alguno de ellos… Si No era en defensa propia.

Otra cosa que la sorprendió fue lo rápido que aprendía y se adaptaba a los ejercicios del manual a tal punto en que en algún momento la dejó completamente atrás así que sin otra salida solo lo ayudaba a corregir algunas posturas o ejercicios que este haciendo mal según el manual.

Así que ahora después de 7 años de entrenamiento podía ver a su hijo entrenar con un muñeco de balanza utilizado especialmente para practicar kung fu, sin camisa y totalmente consentrado en sus katas de kung fu, el arte que más dominaba, después de cinco años de entrenamiento duró (pues los primeros 2 fueron de acondicionamiento físico) Izuku creció bastante 1.80 centímetros y desarrollo un físico que era la envidia de todos sus compañeros (más bakugo que nadie), espalda ancha, pectorales fuertes, abdominales que parecen ser de acero piernas, brazos, y hombros muy fuertes, por lo cual se ganó la atención de la parte femenina de su clase pues todos sus músculos parecían cincelados en granito (a pesar de tener casi 13), además si como no había dejado de lado los estudios era el mejor de la clase con puros 100 en cada materia pues su coeficiente intelectual había crecido exponencialmente después de los dos primeros años después de comenzar a entrenar y cada vez que meditama sentía algo llamarlo, una extraña sensación que le resultaba agradable y que cada ves que estaba serca de contactar se desvanecía, sin duda algo muy extraño.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el muñeco de práctica de Izuku comenzó a crugir bajo la presión que Izuku ejercía en el así que sentándose en saber que estaba haciendo su hijo se sorprendió enormemente al verlo hacer una combinación de golpes y bloqueos a tal velocidad que con el ultimo golpe que lanzó con su palma derecha al centro del muñeco de práctica hizo que este estallara en pedazo por toda la habitación que alquilalon para entrenar sacando de su estado de concentracion al propio Izuku quien respirando agitadamente cerró sus ojos y dando un respiro profundo para calmarse volvió a abrirlos para después girarse hacia dónde sentía que estaba su madre y con una sonrisa decir.

Alfin lo logre madre- dijo con una sonrisa que desbordaba felicidad.

¿Y que lograstes hijo? - preguntó con genuina curiosidad después de recuperarse de la conmoción de lo sucedido anteriormente.

Al ver a su hijo sorreir con más fuerza sintió su curiosidad crecer aún más, así que sintiendo la curiosidad de su madre crecer respondió.

Alfin domine una de las series más complicadas del kung fu- respondió a su madre que comenzó a pensar en cuál de todas ya que habían muchas que eran muy difíciles y otras que eran imposibles de recrear ya que quien creó dichos movimientos eran personas con dones específicos y siendo su hijo sin don no pensaba que fuera a dominar una de ellas, antes que continuará murmurando en voz baja, algo que seguramente ya era una herencia familiar la dejo en shock con lo siguiente- domine la _**serie giga**_ del **kung fu**\- terminó con mucho orgullo.

Su madre quedó en completo shock, era imposible, no creía que su hijo, sin importar cuanto tiempo entrenase, jamás debería haber dominado dicha _**serie**_ del **kung fu** pues, después de todo se suponía que fue creada por alguien con un don que le permitía manejar totalmente su sistema nervioso a tal punto en que tenía más reflejos y era más rápido que un rayo, es más, su estilo de combate se centraba exclusivamente en bloqueos y golpes consecutivos a velocidades segadoras, el mismo llevó el clásico uno dos del **kick boxin** a otro nuevo nivel pues pasó a ser un combo de aumento de bloqueo golpe, bloqueo golpe, golpe, bloqueo, bloqueo, golpe, golpe, golpe y así usando su don para estimular al sistema nervioso e ir más rápido, por lo que decir que su hijo había podido recrear lo le parecía una hazaña por demás increíble por lo que la única pregunta que pudo formular fue.

¿Cómo? - fue lo único que pudo decir pues su mente todavía no podía procesar dicha información.

Izuku un poco apenado por la cara sorprendida de su madre se rasco nerviosamente la mejilla pues el también estaba sorprendido de que pudiera haber aprendido una de las series del **kung fu** que debería ser imposibles para el debido a la presión que ejerce tanto en el cuerpo como en la mente, aunque sospechaba que la energía que siente dentro de él cada ves que medita tenía algo que ver.

No lo sé simplemente sentí que me quedaba bien- respondió encogiendose de hombros pues era en parte sierto ese estilo lo sentía natural en el y el aumento a sus reflejos le a ahorrado más de un problema con Kasuki bakugo así que era un ganar ganar.

Su madre ante tal respuesta salió de su estupudor y con una sonrisa que demostraba cuanto orgullo sentía por su hijo lo abrazo y le dijo.

Ahora si estas un paso más para convertirte en el héroe que tanto quieres ser hijo estoy muy orgullosa de ti- dijo suavemente mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del palpitar del corazón de su hijo.

Izuku sintiendo la sinceridad en las palabras de su madre sintió crecer en su pecho una cálida sensación por lo que devolviendo el abrazo a su madre con su misma intensidad respondió.

Gracias madre, no lo hubiera podido lograr sin todo tu apoyo mamá, muchas gracias- respondió suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su madre y cerraba sus ojos también…

Estuvieron así por un bien rato hasta que…

Bueno madre no es porque me incomode el abrazo y tal verdad, es mas me agrada pero tengo que ir a ducharme después de tanto entrenamiento y ademas… Estoy sin camisa- dijo nerviosamente haciendo de su madre abriera los ojos rápida separándose de Izuku muy rápido como si su hijo estuviera caliente… Claro que si lo estaba pues con el físico que había obtenido de tanto entrenar es más ya se podía imaginar rayando queso es esos abdominales tan fuertes y… parando abruptamente su tren de pensamientos nada santos sobre su hijo,¡ su hijo por el amor de Dios!, comenzó a agitar las manos miéntras su cara se ponía roja como tomate y balbuceaba palabras sin sentido antes de salir corriendo dejando a un muy confundido Izuku que se preguntaba que le había pasado a su madre para que actuará de esa manera con el.

Encogiendose de hombros prosedio a ponerse la camiseta que usaba cada ves que entrenaba, desde hace casi un año su madre había comenzado a actuar raro pero el no le presto tanta atencio a eso pensando que las miradas intensas que usualmente le daban se debían a que estaba concentrada en su entrenamiento aunque juraba haber visto esa misma mirada en los ojos de sus compañeras de clase cada ves que tocaba educación física y la extraña insistencia que tenia la enfermera de nuestro colegio para que fuera una o dos veces a la semana por un "chequeo físico rutinario", si no fuera porque su coeficiente intelectual había crecido bastante habría jurado que tanto su madre como sus compañeras de aula y la enfermera estaban interesadas en el pero eso no podía ser cierto verdad? Y mucho menos su madre después de todo eran madre e hijo no?...

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado prosedio a guardar todo bien y en cuanto a los restos del muñeco de práctica ya los limpiaria otro día después de todo ya era tarde y sentía que mañana sería un día interesante cuando menos.

**Y así termina lo que viene siendo la presentación de mi nuevo fic una combinación de generador Rex y boku no hero algo que sin duda es muy escaso por no decir casi nulo pero e de decirles que del mundo de generador Rex solo los Nanites que son usados exclusivamente por Izuku son sólo que saldrán en esta trama y si se que poner a entrenar a Izuku desde una edad tan temprana y artes marciales de todas las cosas es algo que ya muchos an usado pero he de decirles que mi estilo de kung fu creado por mi (o eso quiero pensar) llamado serie giga va a venir de perlas para el.. No voy a hacer mucho espoiler pero les va a molar, otra cosa dependiendo de la aceptación de este fic será la rapidez con la que lo actualizaré algunos capítulos pueden ser cortos otros largos (esos me demorarán mas tiempo) pero abra actualizaciones se los haceguro… también será harem XD. **

**Podata:No culpen a Inko por su comportamiento después de todo muy madre será pero sigue siendo una mujer que ha criado a su hijo sola desde que nació así que ha de tener sus necesidades y ver a un Izuku tan mamado pues seguro a de despertar el deseo de cualquier mujer. Chao OwO**


End file.
